


if you can't handle the heat get out of the kitchen

by Lunaxx



Category: Gordon Ramsay - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, D/s, Daddy Kink, Daddy kink again, Dubious Consent, I'm so sorry, M/M, Smut, Spanking in there somewhere., fantasies, i don't even know really, i guess?, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxx/pseuds/Lunaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started out as a joke but I actually wrote it. Happy Birthday Jai.</p><p>Or: Gordon Ramsay and Louis Tomlinson are both captains of the different football teams in Socceraid. Louis is a loud mouth after he wins, and Gordon has to show him who's still in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you can't handle the heat get out of the kitchen

       Louis stood in the showers after the big game they had just won for England against "The Rest of the World". He was still running on a high, especially after badmouthing the other team and Niall. Of course it was all in good fun, but Louis knows he can get carried away sometimes. And he figured he did, because even Niall was walking off the field face red and middle finger up to Louis--but no one was worse than the devil himself. Gordon Ramsay. Louis tries to be nice to the guy, ever since he saw him a week earlier when they were all training for the charity match. He always yelled and he had command of the team from the first day onward, and if it were anyone else Louis would think it's hot but...not Gordon Ramsay.

    He hates his smile whenever Louis does something wrong, he hates his damned voice when he yells obscenities at Louis' team, and he hates that he saw his dick flopping around in his shorts whilst they were playing because it was  _huge_ and turned on Louis and he didn't need a repeat of his dick flopping around in his shorts like last time. Louis sighs as he kicks off his sweat laden kit and quickly turns on the shower, waiting for it to heat up before stepping under the gentle stream. Most of the boys had already gone out and told Louis where to meet them once he was done showering. Louis stands under the water, letting it hit his back and make his skin redder than a lobster because of the heat when he hears the doors to the locker room slam open and then shut.

   Louis jumps, startled from the loud and sudden noise. He glances over to the entrance of the shower, to see none other than the devil. Gordon Ramsay stood there, in his still dirtied kit and Louis turns quickly covering his front, trying to shield himself from Gordon.

    "Ramsay you're not allowed in here you fucking twat! Get out! You have you're own damn locker room, it has losers above it!" Louis shouts, glancing over his shoulder as Ramsay stood there, unmoving a glare meeting Louis' annoyed gaze. Gordon wasn't saying anything and Louis huffs annoyed and turns around to face him, hands still covering his soft cock.

   "Are you deaf as well as a shit football player? Get  _out!_ " Louis' hands went to his sides and Gordon started stripping and Louis fish mouths, confused. This idiot wasn't listening to him and he was  _stripping_ in front of him?!

  "What the hell--" Gordon interrupts him by slamming him into the tiled wall, both of them directly under the spray of the shower, Gordon having stripped in record time and he was red in the face his jaw set.

 "Shut you're fucking mouth, Tomlinson. I'm tired of hearing bullshit fall out of it. When I'm angry on T.V. it isn't an act." An evil smirk spreads across Gordon's face. "And you have so many other things you can do with that mouth Tomlinson." His voice was gruff and Louis felt his knees buckle, and he felt his cock start filling. He couldn't let Gordon see what he was doing to Louis, he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to live it down.

 "You think you're so fucking tough, Louis? Huh? Do you?" Gordon grips onto Louis' hips, enough to leave bruises but instantly pushes Louis down onto his knees in front of Gordon's semi hard cock, and Louis' breath hitched, a small whimper leaving his lips and he was hardening even more. "Let's see how fucking tough you are down on your knees, now suck my cock like I know you want to." Gordon growled, fisting Louis' wet hair and manhandling close enough so that his cock was pressing into Louis' cheek. Louis felt himself reach full hardness and this was so fucking hot...why was he liking this?

   "Open your mouth. Listen to someone for once, I know you want it." Gordon growls, and Louis opens his mouth instantly, letting Gordon's cock slide through his lips hot and heavy on his tongue. Louis tried to take all of it, but it was long, thick, and the perfect cock. Louis moaned when he felt Gordon thrust his lips forward fucking into Louis' willing mouth. Louis becoming pliant to Gordon's touch and moving his hands behind his back in submissive position. Gordon saw this and gripped his head with both hand and started to fuck hard into Louis' mouth feeling his cock head hit the back of Louis' throat. 

   Louis tried to open his throat up more, so he could breath and not gag on Gordon's huge cock, but he didn't give him time with each hard thrust into his mouth. All Louis could do was take it and make sure Gordon was pleasured, his tongue moving on the under side of Gordon's cock. He slammed in hard once causing Louis to gag fully, tears springing in his eyes as Gordon pulled out his cock with a  _pop._ With a tight grip on Louis' hair still, Gordon pulled him up onto his feet and crashed his lips into Louis'

  "I fucking hate you Ramsay, fucking hate you." Louis said breathlessly as they pulled away to breath, writhing against each other. Gordon's hand raised and slapped against Louis' right ass cheek, making Louis yelp and keen into Ramsay's hard chest.

   "You're going to love me fucking you, turn around hands on the wall. If you move them I won't hesitate to punish you, Louis." Gordon's eyes were dark and Louis gulps, nodding and turning around, cock hanging heavy between his legs, his hands landing on the tiled wall. Gordon nudges his legs apart, and Louis feels completely exposed, his cheeks heating up. This was humiliating, anyone could walk in. At the thought Louis moaned as Gordon prodded at Louis' entrance with a finger and then pushing in all the way to the knuckle. Louis couldn't help but mewl at being stretched, rolling his hips to get it moving inside him.

   Gordon slapped his ass again, the flesh turning red under the angry attention as Gordon began fucking his finger in and out of Louis tight heat, kneeling now behind Louis, eye level with his hole watching his finger being swallowed greedily by Louis' tight hole. Louis groaned, his hands fisting trying to find something to grip onto.

 "M-More, please. Please." Louis asked breathlessly, and Ramsay grinned behind him, hand connecting with his ass once more as he adds another finger, scissoring them to stretch Louis even more.

"Such a slut for it baby, such a slut. Look at how well you take my fingers." Gordon whispered, Louis' body felt like it was on fire, he wanted to fall on the floor and present himself and just have Gordon fuck him into the shower's tile floor. 

  "Fuck me, please. Please, please I want you to fuck me." Louis whimpered, rolling his hips as another finger was inserted and made him crumble into the wall his arm strength giving out.

   "What's my name baby?" Gordon asked loudly, voice echoing against the big shower room walls. Louis tensed, and oh  _god_ how did Ramsay know about his kink? How did he know.

   " _Daddy please_. Please fuck me. I want your cock." Louis shouted back, keening as Gordon slowly pulled his fingers out, Louis whimpered at the emptiness he felt, but it wasn't long until Gordon was gripping onto his hips and moving him onto his back on the wet tiled floor. Gordon leaned down kissing Louis neck, sucking a necklace of bruises into his collar bones.

"People are going to see you and know who you belong to." Gordon rasped in Louis' ear, nibbling on his ear lobe gently. Louis bucking up his hips to get friction on his hard and aching cock.

"Belong to you. Only you Daddy, only you. Please fuck me." Gordon smiled and kissed down Louis' chest, teasing the poor boy now. He deserved it after everything he said on the field, but he looked so damn good Gordon thought he was going to bust his load right there without even getting a chance to be in the smaller man.

   "Gonna fuck you so hard, right here. Anyone can walk in and see me taking you good. And guess what?" Gordon asked as he lined his cock up with Louis' wanton entrance.

  Louis changed a glance up at Ramsay, but he couldn't speak, he felt so overwhelmed. Gordon leaned over Louis' chest mouth right next to Louis' ear.

"I wouldn't fucking stop." without giving Louis a chance to retort, he slammed his cock in fully, sheathing it in Louis' tight heat causing Louis to erupt into a pleasured and pain filled scream. Louis felt like he was going to get ripped open, but Ramsay didn't give him any down time as he started to snap his hips, the only sounds in the shower room were Louis' high mewls, the water running over their bodies, and the slapping of skin against skin. Gordon gripped tightly onto Louis' shoulders and continued to plow into his already sore entrance.

"D _-Daddy, oh yes, god please."_ Louis was a mumbling mess now, tears running down his face, cheeks flushed and chest red. His cock slapping hard against his stomach leaking pre-cum. It was an angry red color and Gordon could tell Louis was about ready to explode. Louis' hand tried to come up and give himself some relief, but Gordon had other plans. He gripped onto Louis' wrists and pinned them above his head, continually fucking into him.

  "You come from only my cock. Only mine, no touching." Gordon ordered, and what he says goes, and Louis nodded, not wanting to make Gordon even angrier. He felt completely light headed, fuzzy all over.

"G-Gonna come, Daddy, can I come. Please, let me come." Louis mumbled incoherently, and Ramsay nodded. He was about ready to blow himself right inside Louis.

"Yeah, yeah. Let it feel good baby." Gordon encouraged, and that all it took for Louis to see white. He came the hardest he ever had in a lifetime, his head snapping back against the tile but it didn't hurt. White ribbons spurting over his chest and even some on his chin as his body spasmed. He clenched over Gordon's hard pistoning cock, causing him to seize immediately; blowing his load inside Louis filling him up completely.

   "OH fuck, oh fuck, so good baby. So fucking good for me." Gordon grunted and rubbed his hand up and down Louis' chest through his still fresh come. "So beautiful." Gordon mumbled, slowly pulling out of him.

"Louis?" Gordon asked, staring down at him in confusion. Louis felt weightless and boneless, he wanted to lay here forever and let himself fly away. "Louis?" Gordon asked again and Louis frowned. Why did he sound like that, his voice wasn't that deep before?

"Louis?!" His voice got louder, and everything was melting away.

" _Louis!!"_ Louis shot up, on his bed now, face flushed and hair matted with sweat. Their hotel room T.V was still on and Louis looked around the neat hotel room confused. What the hell just happened. He heard footsteps coming in from the entrance of the hotel room, and in walked Harry ,already dressed in one of those floral shirts he never buttons up correctly.

"Lou-Whoa." Harry blinked, staring at the hot mess that was Louis. "Lou--what are you--is that come?" Harry asked, and Louis looked down at his naked body laying onto of the sheets. Give him a break it was hot in the hotel room. Louis fishmouted, he really didn't have an explanation for this one. He looked over at the T.V. and stared, mouth dropping agape.

Hell's Kitchen was playing on Netflix. Louis' face lit up like a cherry and he looked back at Harry and with a pleading expression:

"Let's not watch this before bed, ever again." Louis said, and Harry's eyebrows furrowed but he nodded nonetheless.

Harry did not need to know Louis had a dream about getting fucked by the cooking show host and he actually liked it. Harry also didn't need to know he had two other dreams exactly like it the next two nights. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I...I really don't know. Don't ask.


End file.
